


Volatile Impulses

by Hounslow



Series: Stuck Between a Live Wire and a Raging Fire [2]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: BDSM elements, Leather Belt used as a Leash, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behaviour, Unusual penis, dark's possessive behaviour definitely extends to the bedroom, demon!dark, despite what he might say. darkiplier isn't the biggest fan of sharing, first chapter is the plot, gender neutral reader, second chapter will be the smut, unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hounslow/pseuds/Hounslow
Summary: After your run-in with Antisepticeye in the Void courtesy of Darkiplier's own error, you're dreading the prospect of having Dark confront you about what happened. He pays you a visit in your apartment and seems uncharacteristically okay with the situation but as you've already come to know from Dark, appearances can be deceiving.





	1. Second to None

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this idea was supposed to begin and end with 'Body Electric' but the overwhelming reception for that work had me thinking that decision over. So, in the spirit of the holidays and giving, I thought I'd write this companion piece to the first and give everyone the Darkiplier side to the relationship. Like the tags indicate, this first chapter will be the plot (feat. a very possessive Dark) and the second will be the smut so there's something for everyone. Happy Holidays!
> 
> All the information you need from 'Body Electric' is mentioned in this work. You can read it if you want the full picture but I've reiterated everything you need to know from that work for the context.

You hadn't given something this much thought in a while.

It had only been a few days since your run-in with Anti but it felt like so much longer. Dressed in a loose tank top and sweatpants, you were the perfect image of relaxation as you lazily sprawled over your couch; how you looked and how you felt, however, posed a great degree of dissonance. You couldn't focus on anything else but what happened in the Void. The background noise of your television didn't help matters as you idly prodded your fork into the remains of your noodles, lingering evidence that you had forgone the counsel of your inner rationality and deemed the hour too late to cook a healthy meal for yourself. Although the picture wasn't distorted and the audio wasn't victim to variable glitches, the brief moments that lacked both between the scheduled program and an onslaught of commercials left you staring into your own reflection in a forced beat of self-confrontation; it reminded you a little of him.

You could practically feel the streak of static ghosting across your arm, the bodily memory of where he first grasped your wrist still as fresh as its conception. Even during the heat of the aftermath once you realized where exactly he had taken you both, he had retained a keen interest in touching you and savouring the dull crackling of his fingertips brushing over your bare skin. You recalled the way he nosed at your neck and hugged you around the waist to prevent an ill-fated escape, flippantly confirming your private hypothesis and suggesting round two's location be in the comfort of Dark's own makeshift bedroom. Needless to say, you hadn't been bold enough to take him up on the offer and had settled instead for the modest request of a return trip home.

You considered yourself fortunate that Anti hadn't manipulated the conditions of your return to suit his private interests and had actually followed through on the appeal, albeit without the courtesy of clothes to accompany you, but you ultimately figured it was because he was secretly wary of pushing his luck too much. It was only a matter of time before Dark got wind of what happened and while that hadn't seemed to be a major concern at the time, you had a feeling that its looming reality was affecting Anti more than he let on; then again, you couldn't write off the very real possibility that you were merely projecting your own unease onto the other responsible party.

Misery sure loved company.

Reaching for the remote and outright muting your television, you opted to leave the couch's comfort and get rid of your dinner's remains in the kitchen. Noodles soaked in soy sauce that stubbornly clung to your plate received the brunt of your attention instead and actually provided a refreshing escape from the haunting hypothetical scenarios that played out in your mind. You thought about the pressing need to do laundry, to pick up some milk at the convenience store, and the daily demands of your life. The mental relief was utter bliss but like most things, the feeling proved to be much too short.

The overhead lights above you suddenly began to flicker, pulsating into a bright glow that defied its typical brightness and threatened to burst in a shower of glass before dulling down to normal. Gradually did each lamp and light bulb soon receive the same treatment -- some pushed beyond their limits and surrendering their light completely while others abided to the whim of the unseen force and restrained their illuminative extent appropriately. Carefully placing both your plate and the cutlery in the sink, cautious footsteps brought you out of the kitchen space to observe the black mirror of your blank television: completely turned off without your aid. A chill fell down the line of your spine brought goosebumps into fruition, littering your arms and bringing your heart to beat that much faster in anticipation of what was to come -- _he was here._

"Dark?" Your eyes frantically scanned over the living area and the shadowed areas that some of your lamps had left behind, squinting into the patches of darkness within the room that was otherwise periodically bathed in sporadic light. "Is that you?"

"(Y/N). I do hope you weren't expecting _anyone else_." His dulcet tone came barbed with venom only for the last two words, thick with contempt and  implication that wasn't unlike the edge of a fine blade. All signs pointed to obvious: he was behind you. "Perhaps you'd feel better if I returned at a different time."

Although you knew that the offer was hollow, you couldn't stop yourself from turning around and quickly remedying any chance of him construing his presence as one that was unwelcome. "No, no, of course not. This is a good time." Against your better interest, your enthusiasm got the better of you and you barely managed to evade mangling your reassurances entirely. Mouth going dry and the air in your lungs suddenly proving to be insufficient, your feet seemed to move on their own accord as you drew closer to him. "I can't ----- _I'd never_ turn you away."

In a formal stance with his hands behind his back at the end of the darkened hallway connecting the kitchen and the living area, the sight alone sent a ripple of excitement through you and the urge to get close to him grew exponentially. You hadn't realized how much you'd missed him until you saw him there in his signature suit just out of reach -- ashen skin, dark hair, and all. You just wished that you were able to better read his own reaction to seeing you there. Even as the floorboards groaned under your weight and marked each step of your journey towards him, you couldn't quite place the emotion or sentiment he was feeling towards you but you were certain that fascination existed at the very least. His eyes seemed to take in your every move, every muscle on a dedicated path towards him as though you were under the influence of a siren's warbling croon.

"I know you wouldn't.  You're much too good for that." A twitch of a smile brewed against an otherwise stoic veneer, encouraging you to maintain your course until you were no more than an arm's length away. How desperately you wanted to wrap your fingers around the white lapels of his suit or patterned tie, reel him in close, and claim a kiss that was so tragically overdue. It was torture not being able to do anything but willingly submit to his scrutiny and appease yourself with the humble pleasure of mere observation. "I've missed that about you, _so much_. You must understand that the period of abstinence was not of my own volition. As much as I craved your company, certain prior commitments held a great deal of urgency and they had to be addressed ---- but no more. I couldn't stand to postpone another visit for any longer than what I was forced to allow. I wanted to see you."

Both hands behind his back fell as he moved forward to frame the sides of your face, thumbing along your cheek bone and bringing you to expel a breath that you hadn't realized you were holding in. You practically melted into the long sought-after touch, resting your hand over his and angling your head to gently kiss his palm. "I'm glad you came."

"You and I both. As a matter of fact, there was something I've been wanting to discuss with you face-to-face -- something that actually happened _quite_ recently."

Your eyes pried away from his and redirected their sights to the painted wall on your right, limiting a visible reaction to his intent to broach the very discussion you'd been dreading mere minutes ago. You had to stick to your gut and remain firm on your stance that given the relationship's apparent circumstance, you hadn't done anything wrong; by the same token, however, you knew that if there was nothing wrong, there was nothing worth hiding either. You couldn't play it safe. You had to be honest. Lying to him or otherwise warping the truth would've done more harm than good in the end. "About Anti, or about how I ended up _there_?" 

"Both, but let's start with the latter. It is the one that directly involves me, after all." Pressure courtesy of the flat of his thumb against your cheek demanded the return of your attention and you were quick to oblige, your own fingers apologetically running along his knuckles as your hand remained atop his. You were consoled by the fact that you weren't met with ire in his dark eyes but the ambiguity fogging his expression didn't provide a comfortable enough basis for nullifying the possibility entirely. "As you might have already inferred, you can hold me personally accountable for the error. I must confess that there are times when I'm under a great deal of stress dealing with one matter or another and my thoughts can sometimes .. wander as a result. You never stray too far from mind, of course, but when I'm dealing with something that should warrant the majority of my attention, things can sometimes _slip_ through the cracks. I wanted you to be there with me and so, there you were. Unfortunately, at the time, I hadn't realized that I'd actually followed through with that meager whim. It was, regrettably, an inadvertent side effect of my efforts and I can assure you that I'll never let it happen again."

"I --- I know. I figured as much. I couldn't imagine that you would've dropped me there on purpose. That's what I told him -- Anti, I mean."

"Rest assured, he already told me all about the loyalty you demonstrated when you were with him. Frankly, I expected nothing less of you, (Y/N)."

"He told you everything?"

You regretted the question the moment it was left to permeate in the air. Dark's pallid face suddenly twisted into something distinctly malevolent as his hand rounded your head and firmly clasped against the back of your neck, his sultry voice  taking on another octave and tonal layer entirely; it synced perfectly with the piercing shatter of a bulb behind you and the erratic lighting filtering into the hallway. "He told me _more_ than enough!"

It wasn't the first time you'd experienced one of his abrupt mood shifts but you could never properly shake off how jarring it was when it happened. From over his shoulder, you saw a faint duplicate of Dark's form silently bellowing at something unseen, branching off the very real version before you now. Not unlike a certain green-haired glitch of a man, the second form of Dark blinked in and out of existence as though it embodied the inconsistency of a broken animated segment: missing frames and all. Fortunately, the attitude change as well as the additional portrait of Dark were short-lived and were quick to dissipate completely. For him, you could endure it.

And like all the times before, the indignation soon wiped clean from his countenance. The arm's length gap had returned and deprived you of his touch, a recurring decision made on his part in the aftermath of every 'episode' as he occupied himself with a passing adjustment of his suit jacket and authoritatively cleared his throat to signal an intention to retry his response.  You were all too willing to allow him the opportunity to redeem himself; when you were with him, you _had_ to.

"Summoning the both of you there without my knowing was a costly misstep. Had I been given the chance to rectify the situation, I would've much preferred being there myself to facilitate the introduction and make sure that it remained a little more .. _civil_." Dark's broad shoulders rolled into a stretch before his neck followed suit and the last word was pointedly enunciated for emphasis. "I would've rather liked to keep him in line for you, make him treat you with the respect you deserve. I could've made him fall to his knees before you and forced him to _bow_."

Although you couldn't find much criticism with how things unfolded between you and Anti, even you had to admit that it would've been quite a sight to see someone as brash as Anti reduced to that level. Had Anti been here himself to hear Dark's proposition, you imagined that he wouldn't have taken it lightly and would've openly rebelled at the mere idea being discussed but who knew? You had no idea how things worked when it was just the two of them and due to your preferred sense of discretion, you didn't want to toe any boundaries just for the sake of satiating an inkling of curiosity; instead, you were more than content to indulge the supposition's fantasy and let your imagination disregard feasibility's grounding restriction.

"Or maybe you liked the way he treated you."

Two fingers coaxed you forward, wanting you to take a little initiative and willingly move closer towards him. He wanted a physical testimony of your fidelity, to prove to him that the flash of anger earlier didn't cloud your evaluation of him. You wouldn't have committed to a relationship with him if it had but you supposed he liked the reminders. Regardless, it didn't stop you from obliging the request and answering his fingers' call. Dark's hand rose towards you and you must've shown some wariness, a small amount of hesitation that barred you from meeting his hand with affection like before. It didn't escape his notice.

 Consideration flickered over his face before an amicable smile met your eye and his timbre took on a soothing quality, "If I may."

You nodded and let him frame your neck, massaging into its muscle before an airy wince seethed out between your teeth upon him pressing into one of the bruises Anti had previously given you. A rolling shushing sound came from your bruise's assailant as a prompt apology and the pressure eased into a gentle caress over the discolouration. The noise you sounded in lieu of the grimace of pain came only a little bit short of an unperturbed purr.     

"Look at what he's done to you. I don't suppose he asked you if you wanted them to begin with, or even had the courtesy to have a system in place to make sure he wasn't forcing you to do anything you didn't want to do." Your silence proved to be affirmation enough and curled Dark's lips into a scowl. "Of course he didn't. Ridiculous. I suppose we should be thankful that he took things easy on you. If he hadn't, well, I would've seen to it that there would be _consequences_ for his actions."

"Easy?" You parroted, your brow creasing as a quick recap of your last encounter with Anti came and went with the memory. "In what way?"

Dark's eyebrows lifted at the question before his reply took on the nature of a offhanded comment, innocuously casual if not for his smile growing by a couple of molars, "No dried blood, no burn marks, no signs of electrical trauma that I can see ---- seems to match with what he told me. That said, if anything happened that was beyond what you bargained for, by all means, _tell me_. I'd love to reprimand him for it."

"Oh." That short but telling list Dark gave certainly put everything in perspective. "No, nothing happened that I couldn't handle."

"No? Not even something he said that would be worth a little white lie? It should go without saying that I'll _always_ take your word over his." You shook your head and a defeated hum marked the end of the discussion, his calloused hand departing from your neck and falling down your silhouette to meet the other one at your hips, "Pity."

"Dark .."

"It's a shame, isn't it? That I wasn't there to educate him on what you like, how you want to be touched." Pale fingers dipped below the fabric of your tank top and his thumbs began to draw small circles over the bone they found there, "The truth is, between the three of us, you're allowed to be with whomever you like --- him, me, _both of us_. All I care about is that you're in good hands, that you get exactly what you deserve and nothing less."

"And I appreciate that." You couldn't stand remaining idle any longer. Your appetite for the privilege to freely touch him had become insatiable. You moved your hands higher and after a silent nod of permission from him, your hands moved over his suit and felt his chest through the material. A conscientiousness towards creases or wrinkles kept you at bay from taking advantage of the newfound freedom, soon opting instead to tangle your fingers around his tie and gingerly entice him closer. It was a bold move to be sure but after your worries had been quelled and the situation had been addressed, you were left with only desire for him. You had to make that clear. "You don't know how much I missed you."

"And I, you."

The diminishing gap between you both evaporated with his lips finally meeting yours, drawing a wispy sigh out of you and into the kiss as you leaned in against him. The amount of passion would've stolen your breath away had it not been reserved for preserving the kiss' integrity. You could feel his fervour, the mutual lust that had him dipping low and using his inhuman strength to lift you off the ground; how tightly your legs wrapped around his waist as though it were only natural, how you softly groaned into his mouth as your back soon found the support of the wall and he pressed himself taut between your legs. Your mouths detached only for him to leave a trail of kisses down from your lips to your neck and your sternum, his hands gripping at your thighs and hiking even higher until the wall stopped him short. You hadn't initially noticed his dilemma, having already shut your eyes and letting yourself get consumed by the long overdue feeling of having him touch you again but the sound of his rumbling growl against your bare skin soon clued you in.

His hips remained captive between your thighs, your arms similarly secured themselves around his neck, and the newfound security gave him more than enough leeway to steer you both elsewhere as you chased after his lips in the meantime. You could vaguely place the moment when he relieved you from the wall and the trek towards your bedroom in between full-bodied kisses but it wasn't until he pulled away and jutted his chin towards the bed behind you did you release your hold on him and slip down his body into an upright stand. You weren't ready to pull away from him completely but luckily for you, it didn't seem that he had much of a mind to do so either.

Still remaining close to your face, Dark brushed his nose against yours with a hum and caught your eye. "Stoplight system as per usual?"

"Yes."

Another hummed note indicated a private musing before his eyebrow rose high and he leaned in closer still until his whisper was all that filled the intimate space between you both, "Try that once more for me, please."

"Yes, _sir_."

" _Perfection_."


	2. Reaffirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is very glad to have Reader back with him again, and Reader eventually gets a glimpse of what he's really like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over four thousand words of nothing but smut. This is what you came for.

"---- Now, get rid of those clothes for me. They don't do you any justice."

Had you been in any other situation, a biting quip would've attested that your choice in clothing was fine just the way it was but you were willing to grant an exception in the present. After all, the lighting provided from the irregular glow of your bedroom lamp certainly set the mood and you couldn't resist the prospect of having his eyes on you again. You backed away from him until the back of your legs kissed the edge of your bed, letting his touch peel away from you until the distance grew too much and it was reluctantly relinquished. Fingers toyed at your tank top with feigned innocence, breaking eye contact with him only to direct his eyes lower as the fabric began to collect higher over your torso. You could feel his rigid stare boring into you, soaking in every inch of skin revealed by the crinkled material sitting above your chest. Your free hand flattened over your stomach and ascended higher up your form to give him more of an eyeful, even going so far as to let loose a soft groan as you finally discarded the tank top off to the side and lowered your hand to the elastic waistband of your sweatpants. He might not have asked for a show but you sure as hell were willing to give him one.

"You shouldn't keep me waiting."

The pertinent note of warning in his voice seemed diluted and a stark contrast to how he looked while watching you, mouth slightly agape and dilated pupils flooding his eyes to near darkness. Despite the nature of the comment, you knew full well he was deriving some small (or large) amount of enjoyment from seeing you like this and you savoured the feeling. You bowed your head to hide your smug smile while you hooked a finger around your sweatpants' waistband and pulled it lower to expose your hip bone, letting the visual sink in for a beat longer before removing them entirely along with your underwear. "Sorry, sir."      

"Such a terrible tease." Moving closer to the bed himself, his hand moulded to the curve of your shoulder and pressed down hard enough to make your knees buckle and make you sit on bed's edge. His fingers then moved to undo his tie, silently chiding the intent of your hand rising in a mute request to take care of that for him. You took the rejection well; it helped that you had an alternative assignment for your hands already in mind. Your unoccupied hands quickly found purpose in between your legs instead by giving yourself some attention before he got around to it himself -- your fingers moving and stroking over where you wanted them most, flushing your cheeks, and releasing another throaty moan from captivity; the thrill of rebellion and its subsequent pleasure was more than worthwhile, if only for his reaction. The firm look he gave you after taking notice of your licentious activities did nothing if not set something further aflame in the pit of your stomach. "And awfully bold today. We really must do something about those hands of yours."

Off came his suit jacket and with only his white dress shirt on and the loose crimson tie still in his grasp, he reached to cage both your wrists together with another well-placed grip. Bringing the tie closer with the intent to use it as a means of binding, a pause stilled all movement as his tongue slid over his lips to wet them with an unspoken question and he looked at you imploringly.

You could've kissed him again right then and there.

"Green." You steadily reaffirmed, sucking in a breath as a salacious grin spread over his features and the hold around your wrists tightened. He remained that way for a moment and then to your inward amazement, his hand pulled away to reveal the tie had taken its place in an attractive bow. An attempt to separate your hands was made but to no avail; the bindings remained rigid and although their appearance suggested it was one to easily come undone, you could testify that escape wouldn't be easy.

"Consider it an improvement.  After all, you won't be needing them anytime soon. I'm much more interested in making use of your _other_ attributes." The metallic clink of his belt buckle being unfastened and sliding slickly through the loops of his pants brought you to inch closer, shying away from the direction of the tossed belt as it was discarded beside you. You spared a glance up at him but you didn't need any more clarification when it came to his expectations, not when the telltale sound of his pants being undone caught your ear and his palm affectionately cradled your jaw. "Show me what you can do with what you're allowed."

Fidgeting in place in hopes of receiving a little friction from the bed sheets, you used the limited capabilities of your bound hands to take pinch the end of his pants' zipper and pull it down -- prompting them to pool on the ground. Mouthing at him through his pants had crossed your mind but you feared that the risk of creasing or leaving a wet spot on the material was a little too great for you to comfortably gamble with; instead, you opted to cup him through his black boxer-briefs and relish the rumbling noise of approval as you felt exactly how hard he was for you. From your chin, his hand smoothed and rounded your throat to find its place at the back of your head amidst your hair. The flat of his nail pressing lightly against the base of your skull made you squirm a little in anticipation but you made a point of staying focused -- you _had_ to. Your nose briefly pressed against the space between his hips to better tend to the last piece of material keeping you at bay, their crevices dipping below the waistband as your breath hitched and you tentatively rolled the fabric down to reveal his hardened cock.

You recalled the first time you'd been with Dark intimately, how perplexed and intimidated you were at his cock's unusual shape and feel. The almost bony ridges that were lined down its length, the way it appeared to be joined by two twin muscles that cumulated into one towards the head, how utterly bestial it looked in comparison to the rest of him --- you initially had a tough time overlooking the fact but times had most certainly changed.

Now, not an ounce of hesitation held you back as your tongue languidly over him from base to tip. The husky groan of gratitude you received and the tauter grip in your hair was a great start but you could do better. Over the prominent vein running along its underside and rounding your mouth over the head, you gradually began to take him all in -- inch by inch. Slowly you moved down, and then retreated along the same path. Encouraged by the murmur of sweet nothings he was generous enough to voice, kisses pressed against the narrow tip of the head before you hollowed your cheeks and took him in again -- swallowing around him and precariously tempting your gag reflex. You made sure to moan around him, made sure he knew exactly how much you were enjoying him and his taste. All it took was you to hazard a glance to gain a faithful idea of his reception.

Half-lidded eyes and parted lips greeted as he watched your mouth worship his cock, tenderly rubbing his thumb over your scalp amidst his hard grip to further assert his appreciation. You never tired of the primal glint in his eye when he was like this, on the brink of being unhinged but never going so far as to lose his composure. You might've only had a vague idea of the full extent of his power but seeing him react to your mouth's dedicated efforts always succeeded in giving you a sense of accomplishment -- what a mere human could do to an ethereal being like him.   

"That's enough."

The curt edge to his voice nearly made you jump but it did nothing if not earn quick compliance. With one last lick along the ridges, your mouth left him with a fine strand of saliva still connecting you both before you leaned back onto the bed's edge with a coy gleam to your eye.  "Was that satisfactory, sir?"

"Is that _cheek_ I hear?"  An eyebrow cocked accusingly as he surrendered his hold on your hair for that of the leather belt on the bed. Nothing got past him.

"No, sir."

"I thought not." The belt pointedly lifted to catch your attention and the stern quality to his voice dissipated into his usual tone, taking care to make note of any and all reactions you had to the looming notion. "Before we continue, there is something I'd like to try. What would your colour be if, say, I fastened this around your neck?"

"Oh. " You hadn't been expecting that. The use of collars wasn't entirely foreign to you since you recalled Dark fashioning one out of what seemed to be nothingness when you spent a night with him in the Void but the thought of a belt being used as a makeshift collar and leash seemed more raw. A part of you wondered if the sudden interest in using one had to do with your encounter with Anti, a countermove against the bruises that had been left behind. The belt would've certainly done well to cover them up and you expected that the impressions left behind by the leather would've taken care of any markings courtesy of Anti. Ulterior motives or not, you couldn't say that you weren't completely against the idea but it did seem a little daunting when your hands were still bound. "Uh, green, I suppose?"

"I need a straight answer, (Y/N), _without_ uncertainty."

"Green. I'd still be green." You insisted, baring your neck to avow your commitment to his proposition. From demeanor alone, you could detect his skepticism but after studying you for a few moments and receiving no revision to your answer,  Dark slipped the belt around your throat and fitted it to a comfortable position -- more than enough room to collect air in spite of the hint of concern brewing beneath your confident visage. You didn't doubt his ability to take care of you, to stop without question if you were to give the word. Your trust in him didn't stop short often and against the inherent desire for control, even you would've confided that the sight of him fisting the end of the leather belt turned you on. There really was nothing to worry about, not when you implicitly knew that you could always change your mind whenever the indecision became a little too overwhelming to stomach. "How do I look?"  

" _Exquisite_. Utterly exquisite." Two free fingers dipped beneath the makeshift collar and against your throat, your pulse thrumming away in excitement as a jut of his chin markedly indicated you to move further up the bed. "Now, face the headboard and bend over for me. It's about time that you've received something in return."

He made sure to spot you while you shifted in place, maintaining your balance with your tied wrists and twisting around to face the headboard with your knees pressing into the mattress and ass held high. You resisted the urge to grind against the sheets in a desperate campaign for friction, your passive position now giving you nothing to serve as a distraction from your own lust; the effort was a little less than futile. As soon as Dark's makeshift leather leash adequately loosened and you heard the sound of buttons coming undone from behind you, presumably for the removal of his dress shirt, you backed your ass up and against his still hardened cock. His reaction was quicker than you anticipated. The sound of fabric being flung away replaced that of the buttons alongside that of a muted groan, only to be enjoyed for a few seconds' brevity before your makeshift leash was pulled and forced your head back.

"I can't even leave you to your own devices for a minute, can I?" His palm flattened over the middle of your back before sliding along your spine and across your ass, dipping between your inner thighs and stroking over you without warning. Lit aflame with touch, already your legs began to feel a little too weak for the task of remaining still. The small amount of room your hands had to twist against the binds was devoted to the modest pleasure of curling your fingers into the bed sheets, rocking your hips against his hand with a wanton whine that seemed to shake loose without your knowing. "You're lucky that I can be so merciful ---- so. _very_. lucky."       

 A strangled noise of agreement cut against the leather at your neck, soon to be followed with another as Dark's fingers were subsequently accompanied with his devilish tongue. You forgot your place, chanting his name like a divine prayer without formal address but you couldn't help it. The amount of enthusiasm and dedication to your pleasure combined with the authoritative call of your new leather leash risked overstimulation, your thighs quaking with blatant evidence of your arousal and the blush tinting your cheeks now creeping across your body. It was such a compromising position to be in: entirely under his control, being able to take only what he gave you. It felt so good; _he_ felt so good and when his fingers finally entered you, you had no choice but to press your cheek against the sheets and give up the fight to stifle your debauched murmurs for modesty's sake.

Every obscene lick of his tongue seemed to warm you a few degrees more, tasting you as though he feared it would be the last time. An unintelligible plea came forth from the combined efforts of his mouth and his fingers pumping inside you and you knew it to be the first sign of your budding orgasm. You had to try again, to ignore the delectable heat warming your belly and say something before you condemned yourself to an early finish. "I'm --- I'm close. Please, I'm ----!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not just yet." Dark chided you with a click of the very same tongue which had you on edge just seconds ago, leaving you to catch your breath in a blissful pause as you became vaguely aware of a drawer opening and a click cutting through the air. Following through with a hunch, in between measured breaths and the sound of slickened skin, you angled your head towards your nightstand and were only momentarily surprised to see the drawer was ajar. He'd somehow figured out where your personal stash of lube was kept, not that it was much of a secret. "Turn over."

You were all too fast to oblige the command.

Knees and hands were relieved of their laborious duties and the sweet relief became clear as soon as your back hit the bed, looking up at him in all of his glory with mussed dark hair. Your widened eyes soaked in the image of his broad shoulders and defined muscle, your fingertips pressing absent-mindedly together to cope with the lack of ability to touch. The admiration was evidently mutual as he had yet to deviate his attention over your body either.  

"There you are." The dulcet inflection married with the scrutiny made you burn for him, fueling the ache inside you that craved satiation. Your legs widened with invitation, letting him pull at your leather leash to draw you closer as your tied hands remained resting against your heaving chest. With his cock ready with a bead of pre-cum and perfectly aligned with your entrance, you couldn't resist glancing downwards to where you two were to be joined but the indulgence was short-lived; he had a different vision in mind. "Look at me, (Y/N). Look at me in the eye and tell me who you belong to."

"You." Your strained reply came, your breath hitching as the head of his cock pressed into you and the grip maintaining the belt stopped its reeling motion. Mere inches away from his face, you could leveraged the intimacy of the space and spoke with the most sensual tone you could muster in the circumstances. "I'm yours, always yours."

You only caught the beginning of his nod because he began pressing himself inside you during, his cock stretching you out as you clenched around its inhuman shape and the burn started to settle in. Your spine wanted so desperately to curve, to bend into the feeling of having him inside you, but the leash kept you close to him. He didn't want you to distance yourself from him, to separate his presence from the pleasure; he wanted you to remain in the moment and have you always know he was responsible for how you were now. "That's right. _Always_ mine."

Giving the belt some slack, a fierce kiss stole what little breath you had left and marked the very moment he bottomed out inside you. It gave you time to adjust to his size, to give you an opportunity to feel your body squeezing around him -- his hips making their retreat before returning to press flush against your thighs. The ridges of his cock felt amazing each and every time he entered you, the tissue serving to promote an even greater sensitivity to his growing pace. You did your best to meet your hips with his, to hear your flesh lewdly press against his but the sensations of the his unique attributes and size made it difficult to time correctly. You could feel his wicked grin shy of your lips, likely having experienced the same epiphany but you couldn't care less. You had no cheeky retort, nothing substantial to provide for offhanded badinage. You were more than content with the churning feeling of fire in your veins, a moaned mantra of his name already brewing on the cusp of your abused voice.

The flickering light behind you unexpectedly gained a heightened degree of brightness, illuminating the entirety of the room before dimming low until you could only barely make out Dark's form. There was no sign of him being deterred or even paying a passing thought to his influence on the environment, only pulling away from your torrid kiss to better look over you as he used his free hand to resume its stroking from earlier. You wouldn't have given the erratic lighting a second thought yourself if not for what you saw amidst the darkness when the light ebbed to an all-time low: billowy wings composed of darkness spread out from between Dark's shoulder blades. They seemed almost skeletal in design: thin tendrils of smoke or something of that nature in the shape of an wing but without feathers; only the 'bones' remained visible but before you thought too hard on it, one particularly forceful thrust sent your head back against the bed.

And that's when you really took note of the eyes looking down over you.

Scarlet red irises bore down on you against a black canvas, the whites of his eyes seemingly swallowed up with the surrounding darkness itself. Against your better judgement and the reason for the orgasm swiftly sneaking up on you, your thoughts immediately went to Anti and the appearance of other's eyes. They weren't too dissimilar but there seemed to be something carnal in the way Dark looked at you, almost as though he were about to snap like the second form of Dark bellowing at something unseen during his earlier attitude shift. Anti had been right before: you truly had no idea what he was really like past his mortal exterior.

"Dark, I ---!" You barely got the words out before your body suddenly was overwrought with stimulation and his last thrust did you in, the tautly wound coil inside you suddenly springing free and your body convulsed with a powerful orgasm. You felt weightless, beyond earth's reach and blind to the rest of the world. Wave after wave, you rode out the remnants of your pleasure with nothing but his name echoing in its wake. Although you couldn't see him to confirm, the swelling of his cock inside you was reason enough to suggest that he wasn't too far behind when it came to securing his own release.

Head still a little fuzzy from your orgasm's aftermath, you could only garner enough strength to keep your legs squeezed around his waist as the belt slipped from his grip and his hand snapped out towards the headboard over you -- his fingers curling around it so hard that its dissuading creaking inferred that he was truly testing its integrity. You didn't want to miss his euphoric expression and so you made a point of opening your eyes to the sight of him coming completely undone before you. Eyes shut and jaw hanging open as a shudder rippled through him and warmth of his cum flooded inside you, you drank in his expression of uncensored ecstasy from below and hummed your keen endorsement. With his orgasm seemed to come the surrender of control, his crimson tie slipping loosely through your wrists and landing on your stomach while the leather belt's excess strap still hung from your throat without grip. Your hands were finally free to touch him and so you did, roaming his heaving chest and arms keeping him suspended above you. It was perhaps a little late to fully enjoy the luxury but it was a modest reward after everything you'd been through and it did give you time to think a few things over.

Despite your bedroom lamp stabilizing its brightness, there was a notable absence of the wings you'd thought you seen mere moments ago. It festered a nasty sense of doubt which was only further cultivated by his eyes opening to reveal their natural shade, whites and all. Pulling out of you and rolling onto his back next to you with an open arm to welcome you in, he waited for you to snugly press against his chest before giving voice to an observation.

"You seem a little perturbed."

"Oh, no. I'm fine, really I am." You toyed at the belt strap still around you as you looked up at the ceiling, entertaining the thought about telling him until you thought it to be perhaps not the most opportune time to open up the discussion. For now, you were satisfied with just deriving a little pleasure in having him there with you and you knew exactly what to say to make him drop the subject entirely. "Just a little out of breath, that's all."     

"Mm, as breathless as you were when Anti finished _fucking_ you on my couch?"

"What?" You craned your head up to look at him in alarm, his fingertips still dancing across the small of your back as though the conversation hadn't taken such a dizzying turn. Rarely did Dark use profanity but when he did, its bluntness was rather strident to hear.

"It was a rhetorical question.  Truth be told, I was pleased to learn that you declined his offer to move things to _my_ bedroom of all places. I wouldn't have cared to have your scent lingering in my sheets and reminding me that you were there when I wasn't around."

"No, I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't -- not when I'm not there, anyway -- and do you know why?"

Your response came with the fluidity of a rehearsed line, "Because I'm yours?"

"That's right because deep down, you know that no matter who you're with, you belong to me."

A chill trickled down your spine at the resolved intonation like it was a fact as objective as the colour of the sky. You were his, and it didn't matter whether you concurred with him or not; his opinion was resolute.

 " _Always mine_."


End file.
